


Id and Impulse

by dabbling_dood



Series: Reverse Falls - WillDip [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Dom!Will Cipher, M/M, Power Play, Reverse Falls, Sub!Dipper Pines, mindscape sex, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabbling_dood/pseuds/dabbling_dood
Summary: Dipper loves it when Will dominates him.  He would love it even more if Will would stop second-guessing himself.Takes place after "Lesson Learned", but can be read independently.





	Id and Impulse

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot that this was finished. Have some smut.

“Why do you always hold back?”

Will stopped mouthing at Dipper’s throat and drew back, looking startled.  “Excuse me?”

“You’re holding back,” Dipper said.  “Why?  You know I like it rough.”

“I—yes.  I know.  I was…  I’m easing into it,” Will sputtered.  His hands made restless, aborted movements before settling cautiously on Dipper’s hips.  Dipper squirmed in Will’s lap, hoping to get Will’s hands back to squeezing his rear, but they jumped to his waist like frightened birds.

Dipper huffed.  He shouldn’t have said anything.  “You don’t have to be gentle with me.  I can take it.  You _know_ I can take it.”

“I know, but…” Will trailed off, tilting his head to give Dipper room to undo his bowtie.  Dipper raised his brows expectantly.  Will cleared his throat.  “I have to be in the right mindset.”

“Wouldn’t it be easier to get there if you just pounced on me?  You used to do it all the time,” Dipper reminded him.  “I can rile you up first, if that’s the problem.”

“No,” Will cut in quickly.  “That’s not the problem.  There’s no problem.  I only, _er_ …  I’m keeping myself under control, that’s all."

“Cipher, I _want_ you to lose control.”

Will winced.  “I know.”

“We have a safe word.  I can stop you if things go too far.”

“I know.”

“Then why are you holding back?”

Will thinned his lips, tucking his face into the crook of Dipper’s neck.  Stroking Will’s hair, Dipper closed his eyes, and Will pressed a far-too-gentle kiss to his throat.  Will cupped the back of his neck.  Teeth dragged over Dipper’s skin, making his breath hitch.  When Will left behind another kiss and nothing else, Dipper made an impatient noise.

“I want to do bad things to you,” Will said quietly.

“You can.”

“I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I won’t.”

Will didn’t respond.  Fidgeting, Dipper asked, “What’s going on with you?  You haven’t been into this lately.”

“I’ve been into it,” Will protested, squeezing Dipper’s waist.

“Once we get to it, sure, you’re…really aggressive,” Dipper admitted, huddling closer to Will as arousal curled under his skin.  “But you keep starting and stopping.  You check on me so much it slows us down, and I _know_ you’re not doing it to tease me.”

“I’m sorry.”

Dipper groaned.  “Don’t apologize.  Just tell me what’s stopping you from fucking me senseless.”

Will sighed, rubbing Dipper’s waist with his thumbs.  “I’m…  I don’t…”

Swallowing, Dipper asked coolly, “If you’re tired of me, then just say so.”

“No.”  Will immediately wrapped his arms around Dipper.  His fingers pressed dents into Dipper’s skin, and Dipper settled into the restraint.  The aggression he loved so much leaked into Will’s voice.  “I’m not tired of you.  You’re mine.”

“Then prove it,” Dipper challenged.  Will’s grip tightened.

And then he let go.  Dipper sat still for a long moment, brows raised expectantly, until Will coaxed him out of his lap.  The bed creaked as Will stood up.

Holding Dipper by the shoulders, Will locked eyes with him.  “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Dipper threw up his hands.  “Seriously?  We’ve had this conversa—”

“Pine Needle,” Will interrupted, covering Dipper’s mouth.  “I don’t want you to get hurt, so I keep second-guessing myself.  You remember the first time I was rough with you?  I wasn’t—I didn’t—”  Will cleared his throat.  “I didn’t check with you first.  It wasn’t as safe as it should have been.”

“But I liked it,” Dipper muttered.  The corner of Will’s mouth curled.

“That’s why I’m checking with you this time.  I want to try something…unconventional.  You have every right to decline, but it may help me to stop second-guessing.”

Dipper raised his brows.  “What is it?”

“Um.”  Will frowned, opened his mouth, and closed it again.  “It would be easier to show you.  May I take you to the Mindscape?”

“Whose Mindscape?”

“Mine.”

~

Doors.  Twisting halls.  Stairs that would make M.C. Escher’s head spin.

Although Will explained that his Mindscape was really a pocket dimension he’d made within the universal Mindscape, it resembled the minds Dipper had invaded before—to an extent, anyway.  Will led him down a three-sided hallway that stretched so far, Dipper couldn’t see the end.  Dipper peered into the towering archways that lined it. 

Behind each one, hundreds of doors stacked like lockers.

“Are they all like this?” Dipper asked as Will pulled him by the hand.  Will furrowed his brows, and Dipper gestured at the arches full of doors.  “The hallways, I mean.  Are they all like this?”

“Some of them.  There are a few that lead to other dimensions.”

Slowing, Dipper looked back over his shoulder.  He could still make out the entrance and the honeycombed mass of hallways beyond it.

Will hooked an arm around Dipper’s waist and pulled him along with an amused huff.  “Don’t go exploring without me.  You’ll get lost.”

“What’s wrong, Cipher?  Have something to hide?” Dipper asked, smirking.

“Would _you_ let me paw through your Mindscape?”

“Touché.”

 When they reached an archway with no doors behind it, Will led Dipper inside.  The room had three walls and nothing else.  Dipper frowned.

“Hold onto me,” Will told him.

The floor dropped like an elevator.  Dipper grabbed Will to keep himself steady, gaping as archways, doors, and halls shot up the walls around him.  When their descent slowed, an archway emerged on the same side they’d used to enter.  Will led Dipper into the dark room behind it.

Stars.  The room was full of stars.  There was no horizon line, and when Dipper looked down, he could see nothing but blackness beneath his feet.  A stretch of blue tiles lay a stone’s throw from the entrance.  Dipper saw an opening in the middle.  The stars inside it rippled.

“A pool?” Dipper asked as they reached the tile.

“Not exactly—wait, Pine Needle—”

Dipper was barely within five feet of the water when dozens of hands sprang out at him.  Dipper yelped.  As the hands grabbed at the tile with wet slaps, Dipper stumbled backwards into Will’s arms.

“Careful,” Will sighed.

“What the hell is that?!” Dipper demanded, watching the black hands retreat into the blacker water.

Will rubbed Dipper’s arm.  “I’m sorry it startled you.  You’ve heard of unconscious thought, haven’t you?  Base desires, hopes, fears…”

“That’s your unconscious mind?” Dipper asked, still eyeing the water.

“Well…”  Will shrugged.  “It’s a physical representation of it, more or less.  ‘Pre-conscious’ might be more accurate.  I do have some control over it.”

Will began to move closer to the water.  Dipper pressed backwards, grabbing the arms Will had wrapped around him, but Will shushed him gently.

“It’s okay.  They can’t reach very far.”  Will brought Dipper within five feet of the water again, squeezing him reassuringly when the hands re-emerged.

Fingers like the night sky stretched for Dipper’s feet.  They fell short, and Dipper relaxed slightly.  Will rubbed his arms.  As the hands pawed at the tile, Dipper studied the sharp knuckles, the short nails, and the veins under the skin.  He furrowed his brow, pulling one of Will’s hands into his own.

“They’re like yours,” Dipper said.

“Yes.”  Will laced his fingers with Dipper’s.  “They want to touch you.”

Moistening his lips, Dipper tugged Will’s sleeve.  “Let me look closer.”

Will gave Dipper room to squat down, still out of the hands’ reach.  They flexed their fingers at him.  Dipper squinted at the subtle hints of blue in the highlights of their skin.  Very carefully, he reached closer.  One brushed him with its fingertips.

“Feels like normal skin,” Dipper murmured.  The hands clustered around the one that had touched him, fingers outstretched.

“They should feel just like mine.  There are more of them, that’s all.”  Will sat down and pulled Dipper into his lap.  “They won’t hurt you.”

Dipper thinned his lips.  “This is what you wanted to show me?”

“Yes.”

“And you want to…”  Dipper swallowed.  “What did you want to do with me, exactly?”

“I think you know,” Will said, nuzzling Dipper’s hair.  When Dipper didn’t respond, Will rubbed his arms.  “It’s okay.  They won’t hurt you.  They just want to touch you.”

“What will they do?” Dipper asked.

“The same things I do.  Hold you.  Grope you.  Tease you.”  Will’s hands stroked Dipper’s thighs, coming to rest in the junctures near his groin.  “Strip you.  Fuck you.”

Dipper’s breath hitched.  “And you can stop them if it’s too much?”

“That’s right.  Just use the safe word.  I’ll be right here.”

Still holding onto Will, Dipper stretched out one leg just within the hands’ reach.  They descended on his foot and kept ahold of his shoe when he pulled out of their grasp.  Dipper huffed a laugh when they tossed the shoe out after him.

“Okay.”  Dipper nosed against Will’s jaw.  “Go ahead.”

Will’s breath caught.  “You’re sure?”

“No second-guessing,” Dipper reminded him sternly.  “I’m sure.”

Nuzzling the side of Dipper’s face, Will got to his feet, bringing Dipper with him.  Dipper toed off his remaining shoe.  Will turned him around, cupped his face, and kissed him hard.  With a low groan, Dipper invited Will’s tongue into his mouth.  Will gripped Dipper’s upper arms.

“May I?” Will asked against Dipper’s mouth.

Dipper took a deep breath in and out.  “Go ahead.”

Will pressed a brief kiss to Dipper’s forehead.  The grip on Dipper’s arms tightened.  Dipper let out a startled squawk when Will shoved him backwards.

Instead of water closing over him, Dipper landed in a tangle of arms that hadn’t been there moments ago.  Dipper gasped, grabbing for purchase in his moving cradle.  The cradle was already grabbing him back.  Hands wrapped around his legs, his arms, his waist; when Dipper instinctively tried to flail, he found his wrists held fast.  The hands maneuvered him however they wanted as they peeled his button-down off his shoulders.

“Wasn’t this ju- _ust_ liquid?” Dipper choked out, jerking in his bonds.

Will’s response was smug.  “It is whatever it needs to be.”

Dipper couldn’t kick much as his slacks and underwear were all but torn from him.  When he tried, a hand wrapped around his throat.  Dipper stiffened, but it only held him still while the others finished undressing him.  Dipper shivered.  The hands were part of Will.  Of course they knew how to make him cooperate.

“Are you okay, Pine Needle?” Will asked.  Hands prodded at Dipper’s entrance and teased his hardening cock, making him whine in response.  “You look stunning.”

Dipper’s hips bucked.  His thighs had been drawn apart, his ankles trapped.  He arched into the hands toying with his nipples.  There were at least three hands occupied with his ass; two dedicated to groping his cheeks and one rubbing wet fingers against his hole, sometimes grinding a knuckle against Dipper’s perineum.  He couldn’t focus long enough to count how many were playing with his cock and balls.

Dipper gasped.  “S—so _much_ , _I—!_ ”

“Does it feel good?”

“ _Ah!  Oh god, Will, please!_ ”

Fingers curled in his hair, dragged nails down his stomach.  Dipper cried out as a hand covered his eyes.

Will kept talking, his voice like soft black night. “It’s okay.  Everything will be okay.”

One finger slipped past Dipper’s rim.  And then another.  And another.  The stretch was almost too much, but the pain got lost in the stimulation from everywhere else.  It twisted into pleasure more quickly than it should have.

“Oh my god, I—!  How are you _doing_ this to me?”

“Doing what?”  Will sounded amused.  Amid the squelching of the hands playing with Dipper, there was a wet, rhythmic noise that Dipper couldn’t attribute to anything that was touching him.  Then he heard Will groan quietly.  He was jerking off to this.

Dipper shuddered, keening.  Will _liked_ him like this.  Will might keep him like this, restrained and hidden away from the world, ready to be fucked at his master’s whim.  The pleasure was overwhelming.  Tears squeezed out of Dipper’s eyes.

A hand clamped over Dipper’s mouth, and he let out a muffled yelp.  Oh god, Will really could keep him here.  Dipper couldn’t fight back at all.  The fingers inside him had found his prostate, and his writhing only encouraged them.  It was all so good it was almost too much.  If it did get to be too much, he couldn’t even ask Will to stop, couldn’t use the safe word, and that made ice creep into the mounting heat—

Then, Will swore.  Everything slowed.  Dipper gasped for breath as the hand over his mouth withdrew.

“I’m sorry, that was careless.  Are you alright?” Will asked, breathless.  Dipper nodded quickly.

“Y-yeah.  I’m— _ah!_ ”  He bucked, caught up in the impatient prods to his sweet spot.  “I-I liked it.  Will, please, I liked it a lot— _unh_!  _Oh, god!_ ”

Will huffed out an exasperated laugh.  “Here, I’ll…”

The hands pushed Dipper upright, still restrained.  He rolled his hips down on the fingers inside him as the hands set him down in Will’s lap, at the edge of the pit.  They drew Dipper’s arms behind his back.  The hand over his eyes moved away, wiping his tears as it went.

Will slipped his fingers into Dipper’s mouth.  “Bite me if you need me to stop or slow down.”

Working his mouth around Will’s fingers, Dipper nodded.

Will cupped his face.  “Please don’t bite _too_ hard.”

Snickering, Dipper gave Will’s fingers a playful nip, and Will withdrew them until only the tips rested against Dipper’s mouth.

“Just like that.  And the safe word?”

“Orange.  Don’t stop.”

Will kissed Dipper’s cheek and pushed his fingers back into his mouth.  Dipper accepted them with a moan.

The caresses to Dipper’s prostate eased back.  He made a plaintive sound when two fingers slipped out of him, but then Will drew him closer, and the hands lifted his hips.  Dipper’s breath caught.  As Will’s cock brushed his entrance, the two fingers still inside of Dipper pulled out just enough to hold him open.

Dipper whined.  Will paused and looked up at his face.  Dipper nodded vigorously.  Licking his lips, Will pushed his fingers further into Dipper’s mouth, and the hands from the pit lowered Dipper onto his cock.  Dipper threw his head back and keened.

Once Will was fully seated inside of him, the fingers holding Dipper open withdrew.  The hands slowly lifted Dipper up, slowly brought him back down, and slowly repeated the process.  Dipper rocked his hips, whining.

“Patience, Pine Needle,” Will rasped.

If Dipper had to be patient for five more seconds, he was going to cry.  The hands that weren’t holding him still had resumed teasing whatever they could reach—his legs, his chest, his cock—and when he struggled, the hand around his throat gave a gentle squeeze.

“You feel so good inside,” Will said, and Dipper sobbed, shaking.  The rhythm gradually began to speed up.  Dipper moaned around Will’s fingers.  It still wasn’t enough, but it was getting so much better, and the hands fondling his cock and balls were relentless.

Dipper screamed as he was slammed down on Will’s cock.  Will groaned through his teeth.

“You’re so good, so good for me…  _Ah!_   Hell, Dipper, I want to keep you locked up here— _uhn_!  _Shit!_ ”

Dipper cried out with every thrust, his tongue fluttering against Will’s fingers.  Fire swelled in his core.

“ _Ngh_ —you’d let me do it— _ah_ —wouldn’t you?” Will panted, his mouth curling.  Dipper moaned.  "You’re s—so cute.  Are you going to come?”

Sobbing, Dipper bucked his hips.

“Go on, little one.  Let me hear you scream.”

Dipper shuddered, squeezing his eyes shut, and felt Will’s teeth sink into his shoulder.  Dipper’s cries escalated.

Sucking a mark into Dipper’s skin, Will growled, “Come for me, Mason.”

Dipper sobbed and came.  Will hissed as Dipper clenched around him.  The hand on Dipper’s cock pumped him through it, slick with cum, until the aftershocks had him shaking.

Rocking Dipper with shallow thrusts, Will pulled his fingers from Dipper’s mouth.  Dipper gasped for breath.  If not for the hands holding him up, he would have collapsed against Will.  Will clenched his eyes shut, his grip on Dipper’s hips bruising, and Dipper squirmed at the sensitivity creeping into the aftershocks.

“Will,” he gasped.

“Just a little more,” Will ground out.  He kept speeding up, only to slow down with a strained sound when Dipper whined.  The sensitivity was just short of being too much.  “I’m sorry, just—just a little longer…”

Dipper tried to shake off the hands restraining him.  “No, it’s okay.  I can take it.   _Mm_ , just let me…”  He twisted his arms.

The hands loosened, settling wherever they could as Dipper pushed away the ones on his cock and wrapped his arms around Will.  Stroking Will’s hair, Dipper rocked his hips.  Will groaned and thrust up into him.  Dipper mouthed at Will’s neck.

“Come on,” Dipper breathed, “keep going.  _Do_ -on’t stop.  I like it.  I-I like it, I…”

Will’s hips jerked, and the hands made Dipper meet the thrust, hard enough that he yelped.  When Will slowed down, Dipper shook his head.

“Don’t stop.  I like it— _Will!_ ”  A rougher thrust made Dipper’s cock twitch.  Unbelievable.

“I’m sorry,” Will gasped against Dipper’s neck.  “I know it’s too sensitive— _unh_ —”

“No, I—I told you I _li-i-ike it!_ ”

Dipper still hadn’t recovered from his first orgasm, but damned if his dick wasn’t trying.  Some of the hands from the pit had found their way to his nipples.  Others kneaded his ass.   Then, Will’s hands—his _real_ hands—clenched hard enough to bruise, and teeth fitted over Dipper’s shoulder.  Dipper let out a shaky moan.

“I like it,” he choked out.

That must have been enough.  Will’s groan vibrated through them both, and his release seared Dipper’s insides.  Dipper shuddered.  As he rocked his hips, riding Will through his orgasm, his cock twitched again.

Will mouthed gently at his shoulder.  “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Dipper said.  The hands on him hadn’t stopped stroking, although the caresses had turned soft and slow.  He squirmed.  Having his cock sandwiched between himself and Will’s stomach had not helped his body accept its limitations.

Holding back the whine that threatened to rise up in his throat, Dipper arched into the hands toying with his nipples.  Will wouldn’t notice; he was still catching his breath.

Will chuckled.  “You already want to go again?”

“Um,” Dipper mumbled, but then he felt hands on his cock.  His _hardening_ cock.  “What the—?  That shouldn’t be possible!”

“Anything is possible in the Mindscape.”  Will rolled his hips, and Dipper jolted.  The demon was still rock-hard.

“That’s—holy shit.”  Dipper’s voice cracked.

“One more time?” Will asked, rolling his hips again.

Dipper moaned.  He leaned into the hands wrapping around his legs, his arms, his throat.  When Will cupped his face, Dipper sucked a finger into his mouth.

“A few more couldn’t hurt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on my Tumblr page, doodling-dood.


End file.
